


Shove me to your will

by Lynn1998



Series: Knife kink [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Followed By Enthusiastic Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Prosthetic Dick, Rough Sex, Sub Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, Woken up by sex, mentions of dysphoria, slight non-con, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith’s been away at work for too long. Coming home is just too exciting.A little kinda epilogue to this series but can be read alone.(Read notes to better understand the story)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Knife kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692436
Comments: 15
Kudos: 286





	Shove me to your will

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s explain some things to y’all who ain’t transmasc.
> 
> Keith is using a “pack and play” to have sex with Lance. It is a prosthetic penis trans men can use to pack to fake a bulge or insert a rod to become hard and use it to have sex. They really do come in different sizes and skin tones and some you can even pee with. 
> 
> Keith is a trans man, so I have referred to his genitalia as “growth” to avoid triggering dysphoria.
> 
> Later in the story, Keith has silicone tape over his top surgery scars. They are used to help the scars fade and heal and are commonly used by post op trans men. They are just thin shiny strips of flesh colored tapes.
> 
> Keith also mentions wanting bottom surgery and glances at his arm when he does so. That is because they bottom surgery he’s considering uses a skin graft from the forearm. 
> 
> That’s all I can think of to address rn but if you have any questions just leave a comment and I’ll try to get back to you ASAP. Also sorry this is kinda short I just really wanted to write keith using his pack and play aaaaaaa

Keith had been working a lot lately. Late nights and early mornings left Lance feeling a little antsy. It had been a year since they actually started to take things seriously, and a year and a half since they started fucking around. Keith had been given a promotion recently, and of course Lance was so happy and proud of him. Lance wasn’t gonna lie either, it sucked that he couldn’t see him as much anymore. It also sucked that his hand was getting more action than he was, but that didn’t match how much he just missed his boyfriend’s company.

He had a specific project he was working on. In the few times in the past three weeks Lance had actually seen Keith he had explained what he was working on. The rest of it was through texting and long calls during their breaks. Lance has been told over and over that this new work schedule was only temporary, but Lance was needy. He’s _always _been needy, and that was something that really developed over the course of his relationship with Keith. Something about that man brought it out of him, and he couldn’t help but just _need _him so badly.

“Tonight’s the last night, right?” Lance asked over the phone before tossing a cashew in his mouth.

“Yup. Then I finally get to work a regular nine to five again,” he said. He already sounded more relieved than Lance had heard him all month. That brought a smile to his lips.  
  
“Don’t forget the three day weekend your boss is giving you. Starts tomorrow,” he reminded him. Keith let out a tired laugh.

“Shit, I almost forgot. Although I dunno how much rest I’ll be getting. Feels like I haven’t touched you for an eternity,” his tired voice curved with a certain roughness that made Lance’s toes curl against the foot bar of the stool he sat on.  
  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah…god, I can’t wait to get my hands on you. I’ve missed you so much,” Keith hummed. Lance blushed and glanced at the clock. It was very rare for Keith to speak to him like this over the phone, especially at work, but since it was so late and he was so close to being done Lance figured his judgement was slipping.

“I’ve missed you too…when are you coming home?” Lance asked.

“It’s gonna be another fucking goddamn _hour_,” Keith groaned. Lance laughed.  
  
“You’ve been pulling sixty and seventy hour weeks for the past three weeks. I’m certain you’ll survive this one hour,” Lance assured him. Keith sighed and paused. Lance bit his lip at the silence, and opened his mouth to speak again. “I dunno if I’ll still be up, but…I doubt I’ll be asleep long enough. I’ll keep the bed warm for you, and…if you want to…we could do something,” he proposed. Keith took a moment to take in his boyfriends suggestion.

“…fuck, I really love that idea, but I dunno if I’ll have the energy baby,” Keith confessed. Lance pursed his lips.

“Well…maybe I could just…s-suck you off or something,” he cringed at his stutter, but if it bothered Keith he didn’t voice it in his reply.  
  
“God, you’re an angel. I might take you up on that,” Keith said. Lance smiled.

“Okay…uh…then I’ll see you when you get home,” Lance replied.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

With that, Lance hung up and put his snack back into the pantry. He padded across his dimly lit apartment, and turned the only lamp off on his way to the bedroom. After that he took a shower and cleaned himself out incase Keith got a burst of energy and things escalated, and then he finally curled up in bed and drifted off thinking about the fabulous weekend he was about to have with his partner.

When Lance woke up he wasn’t really sure what finally did it for him. There was already so much happening when his eyes snapped open, but between the kissing on his neck, the fingering of his hole, and the soft touches leading up his waist under his shirt he couldn’t tell what was the last straw. He groaned just as Keith curled his fingers in just the right spot, and buried his face into his pillow. He had fallen asleep on his stomach, and he couldn’t tell if he kicked off the sheets in his sleep, or if Keith ripped them off of him at the first chance he could. Either way, his boxers were barely hanging on to his ankles, and his sleep shirt was pushed past his shoulder blades.

“Keith…” he called our hoarsely. His throat was tight from sleep, and that only prompted a growl from his boyfriend.

“Fuck, just look at you. Laid out so perfectly for me. Say you’ll suck me off, but I know you want more,” Keith whispered in his ear. 

Lance bit back a moan, but it was pulled out of him when he felt a soft tip against his entrance. He gasped as Keith interned the toy inside him, and his eyes rolled back as he recognized the weight and shape inside him. It was Keith’s favorite to use on him. Mostly because the vibrations were so intense, but also because it slipped in so effortlessly it was like Lance was swallowing it whole. Once it was completely inserted Lance was panting and Keith kissed his nape.

“Thought I was gonna pass the fuck out, but just looking at you…” he groaned and Lance moaned at the sound. “I knew I needed to hear you.”

“Baby…fuck…t-t-turn it on please,” Lance managed to wheeze.

“Shit…fuck, I wanna be inside you,” Keith huffed. Lance arched his back, and brought a knee up so he could grind into the toy.

“Ah…then do it, baby,” Lance urged.

Keith’s heated touch left him for barely a second, and when he returned Lance could hear him unzipping his work pants. He took a moment, and Lance merely assumed he was fitting the prosthetic in the hole of his boxers. Soon enough the vibrator was being pulled out, without even being used properly, and Lance gasped at the feeling of Keith’s head pushing against his entrance. Keith used smaller vibrators on Lance on purpose. He saved the biggest girth for his special pack and play that he only used in the bedroom. His other one was smaller for more convenience in his daily life, but this one was meant for ruining Lance’s ass and fucking him into oblivion.

Strong hands held Lance’s hips down to the mattress, and he whimpered at the loss of control. Despite that, it was probably his favorite part. Keith just manhandling him and and taking over everything from his position to when he moved to when he was allowed to cum. He was an absolute slut for it, and Keith knew it. Ever since he proposed that Lance try being the one penetrated he didn’t want it any other way.

“You want my cock, baby?” Keith asked. He hooked his hands under Lance’s hip bones and roughly pushed him past the head. Lance whined high and already wreaked from being freshly woken up. His body feeling so light and lazy, and yet his head and his heart was going so fast he couldn’t ground himself.

“Yeah…yes…fuck me,” he gasped. Keith slowly inched in the rest of his dick, and Lance moaned at the stretch and the slide. Keith then angled his hips up and Lance let his eyes roll back in absolute pleasure. “_Fuck._”

“Yeah? You like that? How hard do you want it?” Keith whispered. Lance rolled his hips back, and Keith groaned as he watched his lover move under him.

“Hard…fast…fuck, I don’t wanna be able to breath,” Lance answered. Keith grinned at that and made sure his grip was nice and tight before speaking again.

“Of course you do…hands behind your back. I don’t wanna see you try and touch yourself,” he ordered.   
  
Lance immediately brought his wrists together crosses across his lower back, and Keith immediately started tying them up with cord. Lance whimpered at the feeling of the soft bindings, and moaned at the thought of Keith rummaging through their special box after walking in on him fast asleep.

“God…aahhh…_Keith_,” he moaned. Keith gave a good hard thrust and then leaned down to speak directly into Lance’s ear. He yelped at the sudden stimulation, and shivered as Keith’s lips brushed against his skin.  
  
“Y’know you sleep with your ass pushed out? It’s like you’re begging for me. So perfect and ready for me to touch and fuck all I please, huh?” He hummed. Lance moaned and shook his head.

“I-I didn’t know-“

“Don’t speak. I’d gag you, but I don’t wanna miss a single moan out of that pretty little mouth of yours,” Keith continued and then gave another hard thrust. With his body hunched over him he thrusted even deeper inside his lover, and that made Lance gasp and moan in surprise.

“Haahhh!”

“All I wanted to do when I came in was watch you choke on my cock, but now I just wanna make you do it from this end,” he said as he started more shallow thrusts. Lance whimpered and cried as a nice pace started to set itself.

“Ah…Keith…_fuck_, you’re so _deep_,” Lance sighed.  
  
“Yeah? You like that? Like it when I fuck you deep? When I hold you down like this?” He continued. Lance can feel his pants hit the back of his thighs and the sleeves of his shirt on his ass. It was so hot to think Keith hadn’t even gotten undressed before getting started. He nodded desperately.

“Yes…yes, baby…”

“I love it. Fuck, I love watching you fall apart on my dick,” Keith huffed. Lance moaned and tried to rock his hips back, but Keith had a tight grip on him. Instead, his lover merely picked up the pace, and Lance moaned as he was shoved repeatedly into his pillow.

“T-touch me…touch me please,” he requested.

Keith groaned and slipped his hand between his love and the mattress. Within a stroke or two, Lance was cumming with a loud and high-pitched whine and fucking himself through his orgasm with Keith’s grip loosened to only one side of his hips. After he came down Keith pushed him off, and Lance laid on his side as he got up to turn on the lights.   
  
When he returned Lance could properly see how much of a mess he was in result of bringing Lance to such an intense orgasm. His shirt was hastily unbuttoned halfway through as if he had started to undress himself but then decided it wasn’t worth it. His hair was pushed up out of his face and almost matted from the sweat. His face flushed and pinched, and his eyes wide with lust. He stood at the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hips expectantly as he watched Lance struggle to push himself up without his hands at his disposal.

“Mm…baby…” Lance rasped as he looked up at his lover.

“You said you wanted to suck me off,” Keith reminded him. He then roughly grabbed Lance’s hair at the back of his head and turned him to the right direction. “So suck.”

It was incredible how realistic the prosthetic looked jutting out of Keith’s tight fitting boxers. The flesh color was a tiny bit off, but none of the brands Keith found had it just as pale as him. It still looked like _his _dick, and it was so appealing that Lance didn’t even care for the slight drag of the silicon texture. In fact it didn’t even cross his mind half the time. He just accepted it as apart of his boyfriend, and he loved and laved it like he would if it were his real cock.

Keith pushed his head a little closer, and Lance gasped before moving his head and fitting the tip into his mouth. His bangs were pushed back, and Lance looked up at his boyfriend as he started sucking on the head. Keith groaned and tilted his hips forward. Lance welcomed the glide of his lover’s cock past his lips, and followed his movement until he met the end. The fleshy material hit the back of Lance’s throat, but Keith had successfully degraded his gag reflex over the past year and a half until it was nonexistent. It didn’t take long for him to grip both sides of Lance’s head and use his mouth as a little fuck hole. Lance loved it.

“Mmm…hmmm…” Lance moaned around his cock, and Keith groaned with his eyebrows pinched. Just watching Lance suck his dick like that was bringing him so close. The prosthetic pushed against his sensitive growth every time he pushed Lance’s head down, and it was so fucking _real_ it almost brought him to tears. He only let Lance up when he realized he was trying to say something, and immediately shoved his fingers in as a replacement before letting him speak.  
  
“Baby…untie me…wanna touch you,” Lance croaked. 

His voice was a wreak from the combination of being woken up so recently and the cock that had thoroughly punished the back of his throat. Keith wanted to say no, but with the way those bright blue eyes looked up at him he couldn’t resist. He reached behind his love, and effortlessly undid the knot he had tied mere moments before.

With his hands free, Lance immediately dug his hands under Keith’s pants. The other man groaned at the contact, and those thin fingers wiggled their way up the leg holes so he could touch between them without disturbing the prosthetic. He shoved his mouth back onto Keith’s dick, and rubbed at the balls that fit so snuggling inside his underwear. Keith moaned at the friction, and yanked on Lance’s hair. He gasped and pulled his head back to focus on the head as he slipped his finger under the prosthetic and circled it around Keith’s growth at the same time as his tongue.

Watching Keith cum in front of him would forever be Lance’s favorite thing. He was always filled with a feeling of accomplishment and pride as his body jolted and shivered and his breath stopped for just a moment while every muscle was tight and tense. Sometimes Keith didn’t cum at all, so when he did cum he never wanted to miss an opportunity to take it in and appreciate how fucking good it was to watch.

Keith panted, and finally let go of Lance’s hair before walking away and pulling the prosthetic out of his underwear. Lance watched as he ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand, and put his other hand on his hip. He could feel the other man thinking and processing everything before turning back and grabbing the other toy and offering his free hand to his boyfriend. Lance smiled and less than gracefully followed him out of the bedroom and into the shower. Keith cleaned the toys as the water heated up, and Lance focused on getting them undressed. Soft kisses peppered Keith’s shoulders as Lance finished undoing the buttons. Keith watched in the mirror and let Lance peel off all the layers. Lance then spotted the silicon tape across his lover’s chest and hugged him around his waist.

“I thought the doctor said you didn’t need those any more,” he hummed. Keith shrugged.

“I didn’t wanna look at my mutilated body,” he mumbled. Lance frowned at that and nuzzled his neck.

“Why do you think of it that way? You’ve never talked about your scars like that,” Lance asked. Keith bit his lip and looked down at his arm.

“Sorry…I…I wanted to say this earlier on the phone, but…I felt like I needed to say it in person,” he said. Lance nodded and moved to sit on the sink. Keith looked up at him before looking back at his forearm.  
  
“I’m always here to listen, baby,” lance assured him. Keith nodded, but remained silent a little longer before saying it.

“I…I think…I need bottom surgery,” he announced. Lance blinked at that. They hadn’t really discussed much in terms of Keith’s transition. Lance had assumed it was over since he didn’t talk about anything new.

“Oh…okay…”

“It’s…it’s not a perfect procedure yet…and a lot of things could go wrong…it could literally just turn into a lump of sensation-less flesh between my legs…but it’s gotten better, and…a-and I’ve been taking to my doctor about it and I have a consult in a couple weeks with the surgeon,” he continued. Lance reached for his hand, and the touch lead Keith’s eyes back to his love.

“I’ll be here for you every step of the way, okay baby? Whatever you need, I’ll be there,” he promised. Keith’s lower lip quivered and he had to look away.

“Sorry…” he sniffled. “It’s just…a really invasive surgery, and it takes multiple surgeries to make it look right…b-but if you’re willing to wait, I-“

“Wait? Wait for what, Keith? This is _your _body. I have nothing to wait for,” Lance interrupted. Keith bit his lip to try and stop it from shaking, but it wouldn’t.

“I dunno. I guess I just have this fear that…it won’t satisfy you…or it’ll take too long to heal and this side of our relationship will just fall apart and we’re only in our mid twenties, and i-it’s just a lot to ask,” he rambled. Lance hopped off the counter and took Keith’s face in his hands. The other man didn’t have much time to reach before Lance was kissing him, and fresh tears finally sprung from his face.

“Baby…this is for you. It’s not for me. I’ll love you either way, okay? We can find out more information during the consult, but until then I’m sure it’ll turn out fine,” Lance assured him. Keith sniffled.

“I took this promotion and this project so I could pay for the co-pay, but it’s mostly covered by insurance,” Keith admitted. Lance smiled.

“And you’re so amazing for that! Baby, you’ve always worked so hard. You deserve to feel one hundred percent yourself in your body,” Lance cooed. Keith took a shaky breath and then furrowed his brows.

“Did…did you say you love me earlier?” He asked. Lance blushed and then nodded.

“Yeah…I love you,” he said softly. Keith blinked some more tears and kissed him.

“I love you too…fuck, I thought it was just me,” Keith sighed. Lance giggled and shook his head.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me. No matter how long it takes you to get back to yourself, I’ll be there,” he whispered as he leaned into another kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and moved to nuzzle his neck.

“Fuck, I’m so happy you’re such a horn dog and asked me to fuck you back then. I thought you were so stupid, but goddamn if this isn’t the best thing I’ve ever gotten,” Keith said as he stroked his spine. Lance hummed with delight.

“C’mon. Let’s finish up and shower. I need some tea afterwards,” Lance said, his voice still a little graveled. Keith laughed and then did as his boyfriend asked. 


End file.
